Series 31 (UK)
This was the thirty-first series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. ''It is the first series since 2014 and the first with Jeremy Clarkson as host. The series is branded as the "20th Anniversary". The series is filmed in the ITV Salford studios in MediaCityUK, Manchester and it's broadcast every night from 5th to 11th May at 9:45pm. Changes While the format stayed the same, a few changes was added to the show, such as: * The number of Fastest Finger First contestants was reduced to just 6 per episode. * Contestants can choose their second safety net, ranging from £2,000 to £500,000. Before the question, Jeremy will ask if the contestant want to set their safety net there. * A new lifeline, Ask the Host, was added. It allows contestants to ask the host. * When showing the results for Fastest Finger First, instead of revealing the contestants who got it right and their time at the same tim, Jeremy will first revealed the contestants who got it right, and then their time will be revealed. * A new, more modern set was added. * Instead of going home with a cheque, their money will be send to their bank account through a special button. Gameplay The gameplay is virtually the same as the 1998-2007 format, but with some added features - the contestants can adjust their second safety net, and they also have a new lifeline called Ask the Host. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask the Host Money Tree The first guaranteed sum will sill be at question 5, worth £1,000. For the second guaranteed sum, the player can choose from £2,000 all the way up to £500,000 in a "high risk" format. Highest possible risk is £498,000 (risking at million pounds question with safety net at £2,000). Episode List * Episode 1 (Saturday 5th May 2018) Ricky Holmes (£8,000 - safety net on £16,000) Heather Wride (£1,000 - lost on £4,000) David Fraser (£1,000 - lost on £2,000) * Episode 2 (Sunday 6th May 2018) David Reis (£32,000 - safety net on £64,000) Louise Gourley (£16,000 - safety net on £16,000 - lost on £32,000) * Episode 3 (Monday 7th May 2018) Tom Holmes (£32,000 - safety net on £16,000) Sarah Wilkinson (£1,000 - lost on £16,000) Chris Best (£1,000, continued) * Episode 4 (Tuesday 8th May 2018) * Episode 5 (Wednesday 9th May 2018) * Episode 6 (Thursday 10th May 2018) * Episode 7 (Friday 11th May 2018) Trivia * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is £1,000. * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** Ricky Holmes (episode 1) on £8,000 ** Louise Gourley (episode 2) on £16,000 * Players who used three lifelines on one question: ** David Reis (episode 2) on £32,000 * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: 3 of 3 ** Highest percentages of an answer - 96% - David Reis ** Lowest level - £200 (2nd question) - Ricky Holmes ** Highest level - £8,000 (8th question) - Louise Gourley * Phone a Friend guesses (3 in total): ** Correct - 0 ** Wrong - 2 (once not used) ** Without clue - 1 * Jeremy Clarkson's guesses for Ask the Host (3 in total): ** Correct - 2 ** Wrong - 0 ** Without clue - 1 * Progression of going the farthest without using any lifelines: ** Ricky Holmes (episode 1) - £100 ** Heather Wride (episode 1) - £500 ** David Reis (episode 2) - £1,000 ** Louise Gourley (episode 2) - £4,000 Category:UK series